fbarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Touhou
Background Information Touhou is a franchise consisting of several 2D scrolling shooting games and 2D fighters created by Team Shanghai Alice headed by a dude named ZUN. It follows the various misadventures of Reimu and Marisa, a shrine maiden and a magician in the magical land Gensokyo that's inhabited by all manner of spirits, demons, and aliens. Despite it's flowery cute designs the gameplay and characters are actually pretty hardcore. By hardcore I mean you have to have godlike reaction time to beat the game on Normal mode, with 3,000 billion bullets on screen at any given time, the fast paced games are holy-shit-difficult (although the creator stated that he will try to lower the difficulty in the next games for wider audiences). Standing in the Arena The characters are remarkably strong and broken. The Touhou cast has a wide range of hax abilities including but not limited to time manipulation, immortality, fate manipulation, teleportation, mind manipulation, spatial manipulation, soul manipulation, probability manipulation, dimension manipulation, destructive abilities that ignore conventional durability, reality warping and so on. Touhou low tiers should be city level and mid-tiers worth their salt are approximately around island level+ with relativistic speeds as well as a handful of planet level characters, a multi star system level+ top tier and even a potential lightspeed character, thus making the verse casually above the likes of the Power 6 and may even be above Dragon Ball . The Touhouverse also has many dimensions such as the Netherworld, The "Real Moon" (where the Lunar Capital is) which is connected to the "Fake Moon" (the Moon that is seen in the sky) via quantum probability, Makai (at demon world filled with a poison - like atmosphere which is big enough to have sun and what it looks like several constellations), several Dream Worlds, Senkai (a world where Miko relocated the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum, which it is stated to be a sealed secret world suited for hermits, which even Gensokyo did not know of before the events of Ten Desires. Little is known about it other than any crack contains limitless space, which connects the world to any other location and allows it to be accessed from anywhere. For example, Toyosatomimi no Miko showed Reimu a way to get to it by pointing to a crack in the ground. Reimu sarcastically replied by asking if she was an ant), and the Outside World which is suggested to be much more technologically advanced than our current real life (Such as all the forces in the universe had been unified under a single theory, trips to the Moon, while expensive are available to normal citizens, the space station TORIFUNE was able to create a paradisaical ecosystem inside of it in the middle of space (specifically the Lagrange Point between the Earth and the Moon) and fantastical creatures were existing inside of it (a chimera-like winged cat), the Space Probability Hypervessel which is a ship that can travel between dimensions and Yumemi one of its residents and a boss in one of the games was able to use technology to be able to put the Moon in geosynchronous orbit in one of the endings, she also had a bomb called "4 Dimensional Positron Bomb" which was claimed to be able to destroy the world) Character Profiles Humans: Hakurei Reimu Kirisame Marisa Izayoi Sakuya Youkai: Yakumo Yukari Hong Meiling Ghosts: Konpaku Youmu Saigyouji Yuyuko Fairies: Stupid Fucking Dumbass Fairy Cirno Vampires: Remilia Scarlet Flandre Scarlet Lunarians: Reisen Udongein Inaba Shinigami: Onozuka Komachi Gods: Shinki Yasaka Kanako Moriya Suwako The Dragon Category:Video Games